


Dinosaurs in Space

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 15</p><p>Prompt from Shiiuga: Dinosaurs in Space, original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaurs in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiiuga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiiuga).



They’d been planning the rescue for years and things had finally fallen into place. Pilot T. Ran. O’Saurus gripped the wheel of the spaceship tightly as he carefully manoeuvred the large vehicle through Earth’s atmosphere, guiding it toward the agreed upon coordinates. The meteoric landing made an impact and Steggy immediately verified that it was safe for them to disembark. As soon as the signal was given the rescue team sprang into action. Within 20 minutes they’d rounded up every specimen and loaded them into the massive ship. T. Ran. restarted the engines; they were finally bringing their family home.


End file.
